Careful What You Wish For
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: I always wanted to go to school with characters and OCs, but I NEVER in a million years thought it'd happen. and now, Maya and I are stuck in a world of insanity and... well... Akachi. That's the only way to say it. My thoughts? So. Much. Win! Co-written with a human girl. Can also be found on a human girl's profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Human: Just so we're clear, I'm gonna be 14 in this cuz I'm 12 in real life and Will's 15 so yeah. It's plot convenience. n.n**

**Will (Eightbooksand60cats): enjoy! X3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ new school, new roommates, new reasons to fangirl

**HUMAN'S P.O.V**

'Sup! I'm Maya! :D

Right now I'm outside the girls' dorm at my new school (whose name I'm stupid enough to forget).

The place's set up like the school from gakuen alice except we're allowed to contact our parents.

I miss my mommy, daddy and brother already. T-T

You must be asking yourself 'why would such a crybaby be at boarding school?', right?

Well… one of my internet buddies said she's transferring here this year, and I really wanted to meet her in real life so one thing lead to another and she convinced me to start studying here too.

I'm waiting for Will right now, but the problem is… well… I have no idea what she looks like. Plus it's already dark and I've been here for 20 minutes…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I was suddenly hug-tackled to the ground by something (or someone).

"Hey!" she grinned at me. I think I know who this is…

"… Will?"

"In the flesh!"

"How did you know it's me?" I glomped her back. I usually hate physical contact, but glomp wars are totally different.

"You're wearing a t-shirt that says 'I'm The Lazy Bitch! Fear me!'. Who else would use the name characters call you?" she got up and reached out her hand.

"Point taken." I grabbed her hand, thankful for the help getting my ass off the ground. "I still don't get why they have to call me that… I know I sit in front of the computer all day but still…"

She slapped me on the back playfully. "The feelz!"

We laughed and joked for a while until we realized it's freezing cold and went inside.

**Le few minutes later**

I stared at the wooden door in front on me, ready to piss myself.

The school lets us choose what rooms we'll be in so we can stay with our friends as long as we're in the same dorm, so naturally Will and I decided to be roommates.

I'm nervous because we still have to share the room with 2 other girls.

I mean, what if they're mean? Or if they don't like us? Or if they're… prixies? Please no…

Why do there have to be 4 students in each room, anyway? And why are there two boy dorms and two girl dorms? This makes no sense. In a bad way.

Wait. Four dorms… we're not allowed to go into those spare dorms even if we're the same gender and vice versa… this reminds me too much of vampire knight… and this place's too much like gakuen alice…

I smell a rat. And I don't have a sense of smell so you know it's bad.

I didn't have time to tell Will about my theory because she got tired of waiting for me to knock on the door and did it herself.

"Who's there? If it's one of the prixies fuck off, if it's the newbies come in." answered a way-too-familiar-voice-I-have-no-time-to-woner-abo ut-cuz-Will's-draging-me-in-the-room-with-her.

_There's no way…_

Silence.

_There's no way… this can't be happening… it's not possible… is it?_

There's no way for this to be happening. There just isn't. And yet, there they are, sitting on one of the four beds, grinning at us.

I would've just dismissed this as a coincidence, but an average human wouldn't have the locks of hair on the far right and left of her bangs standing up and passing an electric current between them. The girl sitting on the right's Sparky the electricity vampire, an OC I made, and the one sitting to her left's Rainee the half cat half rain fairy, an OC Will made.

"Nice to finally meet you, The Lazy Bitch and The Lazy Bitch's friend!" grinned Sparky, walking up to us. Rainee just waved at us, grin widening.

"How many times do I have to tall you not to call me that?!" I yelled; it's my default reaction to that damn nickname…

"AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHH THE WORLD IS AWESOME OMIGOD!" declared Will, glomping Sparky. This's the same reaction she said she'd have that time I asked her what she'd do if she ever met Sparky and Rainee…

Then it hit me.

_They're real… they're all real…_

Before I knew it I joined Will in glomping the OCs.

**Le another few minutes later**

After Will and I calmed down, Sparky and Rainee helped us unpack and explained everything to us.

Apparently, this place's called 'dream academy', and anime characters, manga characters, vocaloids, utauloids, fan-vocaloids and OCs (who are all around 15 now, by the way) go here. … And all this's happening because Will and my authoress powers're strong enough to affect the world.

All of us are in our respective beds; Sparky's on the far left, then Rainee's bed's next to her's, then Will's bed next to Rainee's, then mine on the far right.

"Wow…" I mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, and before I forget, only the OCs here know about you two or how they're characters, so don't fangirl in front of the canons..." Warned Rainee, half asleep already.

"Ok" Will and I answered simultaneously. I just hope we can manage it...

I turned on my tummy and buried my face in the pillow.

_Wait… this school has boys from anime… So. Much. Win! But… which one? I wonder who Will wants… irrelevant! Why the hell am I thinking about this now?! Oh god… is this a dream or a nightmare come true?_

**WILL'S P.O.V OF THE CHAPTER**

Wassup, world of homing pigeons (homies)! Yeah, as you can guess, I'm Will. Sometimes people call me Retarded Cat. T^T But anyways...

"HEEEEELLLOOOOOO!" I shouted, walking into my new school. "I'M LOOKING FOR A HUMAN GIRL/MAYA! HAVE YOU SEEN ANYONE?" I yelled again. Then I realized no one was there.

"O... Kay... Creepy, but WHATEVS!" I grinned. Then, I saw a girl wearing a t-shirt with "I am The Lazy Bitch! Fear Me!" on it. One thing came to my mind...

...

Maya.

Glomp. XD

So, a glomp war later, we went inside our new dorm, where we met our OCs, Sparky and Rainee.

...

HYGWEDRAHSDHRHKSAJKNDFFHKHJER GLOMPZ

Another glomp war later, we were in our respective beds, and Rainee warned us not to fangirl in front of the canon characters.

HA, like that's gonna happen. I'm a spaz. XD

Then I realized, as I started to fall asleep, that there were PERFECT, NOT EVIL (Well, some are evil, but I'm pretty sure they're all better than the human ones) ANIME BOYS.

Too bad my dream guy probably has a girlfriend.

Because nobody ever notices someone like me. They always go for the prettier, less anti-social, perkier ones.

But, THAT DOES NOT MATTER I'M IN AN ANIME SCHOOL WITH MAYA HOLY CHIZ HEAD EXPLOSIONS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Will and Human: Review! O^O**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breakfast

******WILL'S P.O.V.**

I yawned, seeing Maya already getting ready for our first class. (Thank God there're no uniforms here! I wouldn't be able to stand wearing a skirt.)

"That was a great dream," I said, getting up and grinning at Maya, who was pulling on her sandals.

"What'd you dream?" Maya asked.

"Weeeell, I dreamed that we were going to an all anime school, and we met our OCs Sparky and Rainee," I said.

"Oh, me too!" Maya exclaimed.

Then Sparky came out of the bathroom, and said, "You guys better hurry up – Rainee takes forever to wake up and there's only thirty minutes 'til breakfast."

Maya and I looked at each other. "It was... Real."

"Yeah..."

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" we yelled.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M UP!" Rainee shouted, sitting up in bed. "Just quit yelling! Yeesh..."

**MAYA'S P.O.V**

Hi! It's me again! :D

After getting our act together, Will and I went to breakfast.

We passed a whole bunch of characters on the way to the cafeteria and I'm gonna be the first to say we feel SO AKARMPLISHED about not fangirling in front of the canons. We had a few close calls, but overall we did ok.

Sparky and Rainee went to drag Static and Rane (who aren't morning people AT ALL) out of bed so we decided not to talk to anyone (even though it was REALLY hard).

…

Yet.

Right now we're standing at the entrance to the cafeteria, scanning the room for people we wanna sit with (and trying not to fangirl).

The characters all sat with others from their series, but not everyone from one series was together; they had their own little groups.

"We need to be really careful who we sit with. One wrong move could cost us our lives." I informed Will seriously. … She gave me a look that said 'I'm happy as long as I get to meet the Cardfight! Vanguard characters'. "Do you _really_ wanna deal with Mizai first thing in the morning?"

Mizai's one of my Cardfight! Vanguard OCs; she's not very easy to handle.

"Well…" Will gave me chibi cat eyes.

"Look, I was serious when I said we can die. I like shonen and shoujo anime with craziness, therefore _**over half the people here can kill us**_."

"Fine…" NO! I WON'T LOSE TO THE CHIBI CAT EYES! DX "Who do _you_ wanna sit with?"

"Death note characters but we'll probably get killed so let's go the gakuen alice characters; the worst thing to worry about there's Natsume and I'm pretty damn sure Mikan can keep him in check."

"Gakuen alice? What's that?"

"Ok, new plan. I'll go there; you go where ever you want." Yes, I gave in. The chibi cat eyes were too strong.

"Ok!"

Aaaaaaaaaaand she's gone. Either she's The Flash in disguise or I'm slow as hell. I'm gonna go with option 2.

So after that I got some food from the cafeteria person (random character whose name I forgot) and went to look for the gakuen alice characters.

After about two minutes of getting lost, having OCs give me 'Hi, Lazy Bitch! :D' looks and getting the evil eye from the random people I bumped into by mistake (it was always the ass-hats of their shows! Every. Fucking. Time. T^T), I finally saw Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Permy, Koko, Kisuneme, Yuu, Yo-chan, Anna, Nonoko and Aoi sitting together. And best of all, THERE WAS A SPEAR SEAT BETWEEN HOTARU AND ANNA. SO MUCH WIN!

Ahem, sorry 'bout that.

I figured talking to Mikan was the safest way to do this since she's so nice and friendly and won't kill me like some characters in this school would. :D

"Hi, I'm Maya. I'm new here. Can I sit with you guys?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure!" she chimed happily.

After I sat down she told me everyone's names (not that she had to) and Permy asked me what alice I have. SHIT.

"I don't have an alice… but I'm pretty sure if you read my mind you'll need mental therapy." I explained (though it was more of a warning for Koko. I don't feel like explaining why I know everything about these guys.). "So…" Time to torture Natsume and Ruka-pyon~ "Are any of you interested in photography?" Everyone's heads snapped in my direction. Mission akarmplished. "I heard fangirls would pay a lot for yaoi pictures; you can make them in Photoshop."

Hotaru gave me her 'yes! That would definitely sell!' look and snapped a few shots of Natsume and Ruka-pyon's horrified expressions. SO AKARMPLISHED!

And now I pray Natsume doesn't burn me with his alice for giving Hotaru the idea of selling yaoi pictures of him and Ruka-pyon. :D

"Oh! Also, if you like wearing skirts but people flip them up a lot; try wearing short shorts under them." I smiled at Mikan (who's happy about finding a way of preventing a certain someone from looking up her skirt) and Natsume (who looks ready to kill me).

"What classes do you have?" asked Nonoko.

"I gave my friend Will my day sheet 'cause any paper I keep always ends up looking like a postwar battlefield…" _Oh gods please don't let her be worse at this than I am (if that's at even possible)… _"But I think I have history next."

"So do I." informed the one voice I was hoping not to hear.

"… Anyone else?" I asked hopefully (more like begged).

They all shook their heads.

_How the crap am I gonna survive a class with Natsume?! All I have as ammo's Will! … And my disturbingly vivid, overactive imagination. Please let some of my OCs and a few canons that won't kill me have history next…_

And so, after a while of eating, praying, talking and more praying, the purple-haired arsonist (Natsume) and I met up with Will and Ren from CF!V who happened to have history too at the entrance to the cafeteria.

When the introductions were done with we started walking to class; I explained the situation to Will on the way.

"What happened with you, anyway?" I asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell…"

**FLASHBACK**

**WILL'S P.O.V**

I spotted the Cardfight! Vanguard characters' table in about twenty seconds, 'cause let's face it, with Ren's hair color, he's visible in the pitch black.

I started walking towards their table and then made a U-turn to where Maya and I had been standing.

_**THEY'RE ANIME CHARACTERS**_, a little voice inside my head said.

_But Aichi's really nice! _I argued.

_**THEY'LL PWN YOUR ASS.**_

_But it's not like Yu-Gi-Oh where the cards come to life and kill you!_

_**THEY'LL PWN YOUR ASS.**_

_But they probably have no upper body strength!_

_**THEY'LL PWN YOUR ASS.**_

_But-_

_**THEY'LL FRICKING PWN YOUR ASS, DAMMIT!**_

_I don't have to listen to you!_ I retorted. _You're a figment of my imagination!_ And with that, I walked towards their table.

Then walked past it and headed for Rainee and Sparky's table. Then changed my mind again, and went back.

And finally asked Aichi if I could sit down (and he just said 'yeah, sure!' ^_^). And tried REALLY hard not to spaz.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**MAYA'S P.O.V**

"And that's what happened!"

I nodded, "Seems legit."

Knowing us, it's TOTALLY legit. No sarcasm. At all.

**WILL'S P.O.V**

After breakfast, we went to our first class, which was Civics/Social Studies/History. Only to find that the door didn't really wanna open.

"Stand back," I said. "We had doors like this at my old school too." I turned the doorknob and rammed my shoulder into the door. For it to open. And for me to fall into the classroom.

"Sorry about that, everyone, I forgot the door was- Hey, is she okay?" our Civics professor asked.

I lifted my arm and gave them thumbs up. "I'm okay."


End file.
